Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of image processing, and more particularly, to systems and methods for performing image quality assessment and providing a feedback response based on the assessment.
Description of the Related Art
In many imaging applications such as microscopic resolution of a biological sample, multiple images can be obtained from different portions of the sample. As is usually the case, quality of such images is an important consideration.
There can arise various conditions that can affect the quality of one or more of the multiple images, or even blocks of such images. Thus, detecting such condition(s) can facilitate maintenance or improvement of quality of images; and the overall quality of the imaging result.
In many of such applications, speed of scanning or imaging competes against image quality performance. For example, a technique that emphasizes image quality can come at the expense of a lengthy acquisition time. In certain situations where the number of images obtained or scan area is relatively large, such lengthy time requirement may not be desirable, or even make the imaging or scanning process impractical. Thus, the efficiency of the image acquisition process can be an important consideration.